


Кімната-На-Вимогу

by ambra_fable



Series: У пошуках Кімнати-на-вимогу [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambra_fable/pseuds/ambra_fable
Summary: - Нііііііііііііі! Ідіот! Не можна використовувати звичайні заклинання до магічних артефактів!Але було запізно...***- Вибачте, будь ласка. Мій друг трішки невихований. Мене звати Скорпіус Мелфой. Це Альбус Поттер. І ми трішки заблукали...“В часі та просторі, - додав уже подумки Скорпіус”.
Series: У пошуках Кімнати-на-вимогу [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187129
Kudos: 2





	Кімната-На-Вимогу

Останній помах палички, останній камінь ліг на своє місце...  
Два чоловіки й дві жінки відійшли подалі. Довго стояли, оглядаючи своє творіння.

\- Ми це зробили! - здоровань, з пишним русявим волоссям, схожим на гриву лева, повернувся до своїх товаришів. - Гоґвортс збудовано! На це пішло багато сил, часу та магії. Були конфлікти, - чоловік поглянув на чоловіка в зеленій мантії й темним волоссям. - Але все позаду. Кожен з нас вклав у це часточку себе самого, своє бачення Школи магії. І дуже скоро ми зможемо запросити сюди перших учнів. А зараз...

Але він не встиг договорити. Позаду почулися кроки.  
Всі четверо оглянулися. За весь той час, що вони будували школу, жодної живої душі тут не бачили. Але зараз до них йшло двоє хлопців-підлітків. Це точно були маги, адже маґли не могли побачити ані їх, ані Школу.

\- Вибачте, будь ласка, - почав один з хлопців. Він мав світле волосся. Одягнений в темну мантію. - А ви не могли б сказати, де ми опинилися?  
\- Це селище Гоґсміт, - відповіла темноволоса жінка в темно-синій сукні.  
\- А Ви випадком не... ? - почав був інший, темноволосий, хлопець. Він здивовано розглядав щойно збудований Гоґвортс і чотирьох чарівників. Друг його штовхнув і шикнув.  
\- Вибачте, будь ласка. Мій друг трішки невихований. Мене звати Скорпіус Мелфой. Це Альбус Поттер. І ми трішки заблукали...  
“В часі та просторі, - додав уже подумки Скорпіус”.  
\- Я — Ровена Рейвенклов. Це — Годрик Ґрифіндор. Ця мила чарівниця — Хельга Гафелпаф. А ось цей чоловік — Салазар Слизерин.  
Поттер і Мелфой переглянулися, і кивнули. Вони потрапили в халепу. А все починалося так чудово...

***

Завдяки спритній роботі Аврорів загалом, і Гаррі Поттера зокрема, Міністерству Магії вдалося знайти старовинний замок одного чарівника. В замку знайшлося безліч цікавих магічних артефактів, книг і тому подібних старовинних речей. Серед іншого, було знайдено близько двадцяти Часовортів. Один з них, в якості нагороди за сумлінну працю отримав Гаррі Поттер. Але Гаррі вирішив, що то занадто ціна річ, щоб нею володіла лише одна людина. І передав його Гоґвортсу. Альбус був сердитий на батька, і вирішив, що знайде спосіб “погратися”Часоворотом. І така можливість в нього дуже скоро з'явилася.  
На п'ятому курсі вони саме почали вивчати по Історії магії чарівника, чий замок батько Альбус знайшов улітку. І тому нова вчителька з цього предмету — професор Бінс вирішивши, що школа занадто галасливе місце для привида, звільнився — принесла на урок той самий Часоворт. Зрозуміло, що нікому з учнів вона його в руки не дала. Але Альбус очей з нього не зводив протягом всього уроку. І добре побачив, що викладачка його не забрала, а лише заховала в шафу. І Альбус цим вирішив скористатися.  
Вночі, коли всі вже міцно спали, вони із Скорпіусом вирушили до кабінету Історії магії. За ці роки їхня дружба стала міцнішою. Альбус перейняв у друга розсудливість, виваженість. А той у нього — рішучість. Драко теж змирився з цією дружбою. Альбус навіть провів десять днів на літніх канікулах в маєтку Мелфоїв. А ось Джеймс, який зараз був старостою школи, був проти. Категорично. Але Альбус мало зважав на брата.  
Хлопці тихо прошмигнули до кабінету. На їхню радість, двері були незачинені. Часоворот справді лежав в шафі. При світлі чарівних паличок, хлопці почали його оглядати. Раптом неподалік від них почулися кроки. Поттер інстинктивно різко підняв вище паличку. Рука Мелфоя, яка тримала Часоворот, опинилася дуже близько... Почувся дзвін. Часворт розбився на кам'яній підлозі. Діючи скоріше інстинктивно, Альбус націлив паличку на те, що лишилося від Часоворота.

\- Репаро!  
\- Нііііііііііііі! Ідіот! Не можна використовувати звичайні заклинання до магічних артефактів!

Але було запізно. Часоворт завис в повітрі. Він був цілий, але почав крутитися. Наче невидима рука відмотувала час назад. І вже через мить хлопці опинилися неподалік від щойно збудованого Гоґвортсу.

***

Ситуація була не з найкращих - вони опинилися в минулому. Століть так на вісім в минулому. І як повернутися - уявлення не мали.

\- Скажіть-но, молоді люди, а чи не володієте ви якимись незвичайними здібностями?  
\- Та ні. Наче нічого незвичайно. Самі звичайні чарівники, - запевнив їх Альбус.  
\- Чарівники? Так це ж чудово! Ви станете нашими першими учнями! Ви станете першими учнями Гоґвортсу! На який факультет ви б хотіли потрапити?  
Хлопці знову переглянулися. І обоє засміялися. Засновники були здивовані.  
\- Розумієте, - почав Альбус, оскільки Скорпіус все ще сміявся. - Ми вже учні Гоґвортсу. І ми зробили свій вибір. Ще п'ять років тому.  
\- Тобто? Як? - Хельга, які і її товариші, була дуже здивована.  
\- Ну розумієте. Існує така річ, як Часоворот. Він допомагає подорожувати в часі...  
\- Кому ти це розповідаєш? Ти нас що, маґлами вважаєш? - почав сердитися Салазар.  
\- Ви вибачте мого друга, - сказав Скорпіус. - Він просто нервує. Звичайно ж ми вас вважаємо блискучими чарівниками. Як і всі інші чарівники в нашому часі.  
\- А! Ось в чому річ! - вигукнула Ровена. - Так ви просто скористалися Часоворотом і потрапили в минуле.  
Хлопці кивнули.  
\- Ну так скористайтеся ним знову, щоб повернутися. В чому ж проблема? - здивувався Годрик.  
\- А проблема в тому, що ми перенеслися без нього. Він був трішки ..еее... зламаний. І переніс нас сюди без нашої згоди. І ми не знаємо, як нам повернутися.  
\- Як прикро! Бідні хлопчики! - вигукнула Хельга.  
\- А ви не могли б нам якось допомогти? - з надією запитав Альбус.

Чарівники задумалися. Вони довго обговорювали різні способи. Але жоден спосіб не був достатньо надійним. А де знайти Часоворот, вони теж не знали.  
Тим часом почало вечоріти.

\- Цікаво, скільки часу минуло в нас? Нас, певно, вже почали шукати, - Альбус виглядав засмученим.  
\- Так. Неприємності в нас будуть, - погодився Скорпіус. - Поттер, через твої ідеї ми вічно потрапляємо в халепу. То Часоворот його цікавить, то єдинорога він хоче побачити, то Кімнату-на-Вимогу знайти...  
\- Що?! - викрикнув Альбус. - Мелфой! Ти геній!

Альбус підійшов до чарівників.

\- Кхм... Перепрошую. Здається, ми придумали, як нам вибратися. Ми могли б скористатися Кімнатою-на-Вимогу.  
\- Якою кімнатою? - перепитав Салазар.  
\- Ну тим місцем, яке з'являється, коли дуже треба. А нам дійсно дуже треба. Ми могли б уявити кабінет Історії... Або кімнату, повну Часоворотів.  
\- Це чудова думка, молоді люди. Але проблема в тому, що ми не створювали таку кімнату.  
\- Як?! Але ж вона існує! Ну існувала, - сказав Альбус. - Хоча я вірю, що вона існує і зараз. Просто раніше в мене не було потреби в ній.

Чарівники задумалися. Раптом Ровена посміхнулася.

\- Вона існує. Ми її створили. Але просто про це не знали. Адже допомога треба всім. Чи то мудра людина, чи смілива, чи цілеспрямована, чи добра. Допомога треба всім. Кожен з нас вніс щось особливе в цю Школу, що символізує когось одного з нас. Але всі разом ми створили те, що об'єднує нас всіх. Те, що є єдиним для нас всіх. Ходімо, хлопці. Повернемо вас у ваш час. 

Коли вони повернулися, довкола була тиша. Часоврота не було. Кімната-на-Вимогу перенесла їх в ту саму мить, з якої вони зникли. Щоб не потрапити ще в якусь халепу, хлопці тихенько пішли у свої вітальні. 

\- І все ж вона існує. Кімната-на-Вимогу не згоріла, - шепотів тихо Альбус.

**Author's Note:**

> Ось така коротенька дилогія вийшла.  
> Дякую всім, хто шукав разом з нами Кімнату-На-Вимогу!  
> Нокс!


End file.
